amistad o amor
by andrea.es
Summary: bombon y brick son los menores primero son amigos despues amigos con ventajas despues llegaran a ser mas que amigos o se queran escapar juntos.
1. me enamoro de mi mejor amigo parte 1

esta historia es de bombón x brick ellos son los menores tienen 14 años,

sus hermano no quieren que estén juntos por eso quieren escapar juntos.

era un día tan normal como siempre las ppg peleando con los rrb

rindan se-decía una chica ojos rosas con pelo largo anaranjado con una cinta roja (bombon)

y si no queremos-decía un chico ojos rojos con pelo anaranjado con un yoki rojo(brick)

empezaron a pelear bombón empezó a volar alrededor de brick dejándolo mareado y le mando un rayo con los ojos en el trasero,brick empezó a gritar y correr hasta llegar a una laguna que estaba hay cerca y se planto un piquero

-que te crees que haces-brick dijo sobando se el trasero

-tu que crees-dijo bombón con los brazos cruzados

-te crees graciosa mocosa-brick dijo con una sonrisa malvada

-si algún problema-dijo bombón con una sonrisa que sonrojo a brick

-si y mucho-dijo brick

se lanzo hacia bombón haciéndole cosquillas

-vasta brick ha ha-dijo bombón con lágrimas entre los ojos por tanto reir

-esta bien-brick dijo se separo de bombón y se puso a su lado arrodillado viéndola

-quieres ser mi amigo brick-dijo bombón mirándolo inocentemente

-no se mis hermanos se enojaran-dijo brick mirando el piso

-no les hagas caso es tu vida no la de ellos-dijo bombón mirándolo seria

mientras tanto en la pelea de las otras chicas y chicos

-lleguemos hasta acá-dijo un chico ojos verde pelo negro con un flequillo que le tapaba el ojo derecho (butch)

-si estoy cansada-dijo una chica ojos verde pelo negro y corto (bellota)

-bueno paremos-dijo un chico pelo rubio ojos azules (boomer)

-si estoy muy cansada y tengo sueño-dijo una chica de ojos celestes pelo rubio tomado por dos coletas(burbuja)

-para que lo sepas no somos gallinas para que te lo tomes que nos ganaste-dijo butch mirando a bellota serio

-si bueno pero ya eras gallina antes-dijo bellota mirando el cielo con sus manos en la cabeza

-chao mocosas-dijieron los 2 chicos

-chao hijos de- pero burbuja interumpe a bellota

-chao baboso-dijo burbuja

-brick vámonos-gritaron los dos chicos

-ya voy!,chao bombón-dijo bick corriendo hacia los chicos

-chao brick-bombon dijo mi-entra veía que se alejaba

-bombón que haces en el suelo-dijeron las 2 chicas

-ji me canse y me tire al pasto-dijo bombón guardando su risa de lo que le contaba brick

-ya vámonos-dijo bellota con una sonrisa en su rostro

bombón pov

no puedo creer que un rowdy sea mi amigo pero que mas brick no es tan mal chico es entre te no se veía tan temible bueno al principio si,ojalas siempre sea mi amigo...

continuara...

yo:gracias por ver esto si no lo entienden yo se los explicare,si tengo algun error me lo dicen si es corto este fics lo tengo que estudiar como saben la escuela es aburrida pero si me saco malas notas me quitan que amo


	2. me enamoro de mi mejor amigo parte 2

continuacion me enamoro de mi mejor amigo parte 2

no puedo creer que un rowdy sea mi amigo pero que mas brick no es tan mal chico es entre te no se veía tan temible bueno al principio si,ojalas siempre sea mi amigo y jamas me deje como una amiga.

en la casa de las chicas

bombon estaba en su comoda sentada peinandose y alguien le toca la ventana

-brick que haces aqui-dijo bombon sorprendida

-lo lamento,y casi toco la ventana de una de tus hermanas-dijo brick rojo como un tomate

-por que estas rojo ¬¬-bombon dijo

-larga historia-dijo brick

-bueno tuvo que ser traumante para un chico cierto-dijo bombon con un sonrisa

-si y mucho-dijo brick

-bombon con quien hablas-dijo bellota con un grito

-con un amigo en facebook en webcam-dijo bombon asustada por el grito

-a por lo menos-dijo bellota

-si que buena mentira-dijo brick

-gracias-dio bombon

-ven te quiero mostrar un lugar que siempre me anima-dijo brick dandole la mano a bombon

-bueno le dio la mano a brick-se fueron volando

-aqui,es hermoso-dijo bombon mirando el lugar

-si lo se que es hermoso,aveces digo que diran mis hermanos que soy un amigo de una ppg-dijo brick mirando la luna

-yo igual me digo eso-dijo bombon tambien mirando la luna

-je pensamos igual-dijo brick

bombon se estaba parando cuando algo le hiso que se tropesara y se callo encima de brick

que formo un sonrojo en la cara de bombon y brick y hubo un momento de silencio

-lo-lo lamento-dijo bombon sonrojada

-je yo igual-dijo brick sonrojado

continuara...

gracias por ver el fanfics

ojalas que les aya gustado,si no les gusto no escriban comentarios hay errore me lo dicen porfis


	3. indecisa parte 1

continuara

bombon se estaba parando cuando algo le hizo que se tropezara y se callo encima de brick

que formo un sonrojo en la cara de bombon y brick y hubo un momento de silencio

-lo-lo lamento-dijo bombon sonrojada

-je yo igual-dijo brick sonrojado

-vámonos de este lugar-dijo bombon aun sonrojada

-bueno-dijo brick

y justo alguien los vio y se fue corrinedo al contarselo a las personas

mientas tanto en la casa de las chicas le tocan la puerta

-que hacen acá-dijo bellota

-estamos buscando a nuestro hermano-dijo butch

-y nosotras a nuestra hermana -dijo burbuja inocentemente

-a no ser que su hermana aya secuestrado a nuestro hermano-dijo boomer apuntando a burbuja

-pa que lo querrá-dijo bellota

y entra bombon por la puerta viendo a los 2 chicos

-que hacen acá-dijo bombon

-buscando a nuestro hermano-dijo butch y boomer

-sera el chico de aya-dijo bombon apuntando a brick

-gracia super bobas-dijo butch y boomer mientras salían volando

-bombon vamos a salir a la piscina hasta mañana y como eres menor no puedes ir-dijo bellota

-si y yo voy a quedame a la casa de katerine (se lee katerin)hasta mañana-dijo burbuja

-o esta bien-dijo bombon

en el cuarto de bombon

-por que me ciento así-dijo bombon pensando

-sera que te estas enamorando-dijo una chica ojos café flaca pelo café

-quien eres-dijo bombon

-soy belén tu conciencia-dijo la chica apuntando

-por que dices que me estoy enamorando-dijo bombon confundida

-bueno te caíste te pusiste roja al ver los ojos de brick-dijo belén

y tiran un tomate en la ventana de bombon

-pero que pasa-dijo bombon

-no lo se anda a ver-dijo belén

abrio la ventana y le empezaron a tirar tomates papeles y muchas cosas

-que les pasa-dijo bombon limpiándose la cara

-te hemos visto con un villano-dijo un chico

-si,el tiene razón-dijo otro chico

y bombon cierra su ventana

-que debo hacer-dijo bombon preocupada

-mata-lo mata-lo-dijo belén

-no los matare le diré algo-dijo bombon

-bueno-dijo belén con los brazos cruzados

abrió la ventana y dijo:

porfavor no le digan nada a mis hermanas,yo igual quiero tener amigos,

que respeten,sean buenos y el es asi me escucha y me respeta lo que yo digo.

todos asintieron y dijieron como en coro

-bueno no le diremos nada a tus hermanas-dijieron todos

continuara...


	4. indecisa parte 2

-bueno no le diremos nada a tus hermanas-dijieron todos

-gracias saltadilla sabia que podia contar en ustedes-dijo bombon con un sonrisa

bombon cierra su ventana y ve una luz roja

-¿brick?-dijo la pelirroja

se acerco a la ventana y le iso una seña disiendole ven y bombon abre su querida ventana

-hola bombon-dijo brick

-hola,que quieres-dijo bombon con cara de sueño

-o,tienes sueño si quieres mañana nos vemos-dijo brick apunto de salir

-no esque estoy sola en casa y tengo miedo quedarme sola-dijo bombon timidamente

-o entonces quieres que me quede?-dijo brick

-si-dijo bombon

-bueno voy a salir para que te coloques tu pijama-dijo brick mientras abria la puerta

-ya yo te aviso cuando este lista-dijo bombon

pasaron unos 15 minutos enque bombon se estubiera vistiendo

-listo-dijo bombon

-bueno-dijo brick mientras se sentaba en una silla

a la mañana siguiente brick despierta con bombon en los brazos

-aah! pero que mier-bombon abre sus ojos y le tapa la boca a brick

-hoy es sabado?-dijo bombon mientras se salia de los brazos de brick

-s...s...si-dijo brick tembloroso

-por que estas tembloroso somos amigos no tengas miedo-dijo bombon mientras acariciaba a brick en la cabeza como cachoro

-no por nada esque me tengo que ir a casa mis hermanos son tarados y no saben aser mas que peleas en el desayuno-dijo brick mientras se levantaba

-bueno nos vemos mañana hoy tengo que ir a taller de porristas-dijo bombon mientras buscaba su buzo

-bueno chao-brick se va

-chao-dijo bombon

despues bombon sale con un buzo rosado con la chaqueta negra abierta y una polera corta rosada y el pantalon negro abrio su puerta y se fue en bicicleta.

en la casa de los chicos

-oye donde estabas-dijo butch

-si en donde hermano-dijo boomer

-a? yo estube en...en la ciudad buscando un gato-dijo brick nervioso

-un gato?,por que tenias que buscar un gato-dijo butch

-e por que me rasguño-dijo brick aun mas nervioso

en la casa de la princesa

-hay brick lo amo lo amo-dijo princesa una chica pelirroja ojos morados

-se le ve feliz princesa-dijo alexander un chico pelo negro ojos cafe

-si hoy vi a unos de los enemigos de las super bobas-dijo princesa

-o bueno tengo que salir princesa-dijo alexander

-okay yo te llamare cuando te necesite-dijo princesa abrinedo su lapto

alexander iba y choca con bombon

-a lo siento no me di cuenta-dijo alexander sobandose su cabeza

-a yo igual-dijo bombon sobandose su cabeza

los dos se miran a los ojos y se sonrojan

-a me tengo que ir-dijo bombon corriendo comicamente

-je? bueno que timida pero linda-dijo alexander recordando sus ojos rosa

continuara...

ojalas les aya gustado alexander y belen son una creacion que hice ase mucho tiempo

princesa y alexander son hermanos


	5. Chapter 5

-a me tengo que ir-dijo bombon corriendo comicamente

-je? bueno que timida pero linda-dijo alexander recordando sus ojos rosa

-hey!bombon -dijo brick asiendole señas con la mano derecha

-bombon-se dijo alexander a si mismo-pero por eso ella es tan hermosa,con su nombre todo calza-dijo alexander con un grito de loco mañiatico

todos se le quedaron viendo unos decian esta loco las madres decian no se aserquen esta muy loco y los hombres decian ya esta wueon alexander miraba a su alreededor sonrojado

-je ola me tengo que ir-dijo alexander corriendo comicamente

donde bombon y brick

-hola brick-dijo bombon con una sonrisa saludandolo y a lavez corriendo

-¿y no fuiste a tu clase de porristas?-dijo brick

-no voy para aya,oye que yo no venia en bicicleta-dijo bombon y ve su bici tirada en el suelo-on no se le rompio un pedal-dijo bombon mintras veia la bici

-no te preocupes vamos en mi bici-dijo brick

-y donde dejamos la mia-dijo bombon

-aya en el taller de bicis-dijo brick mientras levantaba la bicicleta

-bueno yo me suvo primero y tu despues-dijo brick

-bueno-dijo bombon

brick estaba en el asiento y bombon en el fiero pero en las piernas de brick

-no te molesto para manejar-dijo bombon

-no no me molestas estoy a costumbrado manejar con alguien en mis piernas-dijo brick

llegaron al gimnasio que tenia un letrero que decia taller de porristas

-gracias-dijo bombon mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-de..denada-dijo brick en un susurro sonrojado

en la mancion de princesa

-hermanito ya regresaste-dijo bombon corriendo asia el

-si,y-dijo alexander

-bueno te e,estado vigilando y necesitos que cumplas esto-dijo princesa

-e?como que cosa-dijo alexander

-mira tienes que hacer-dijo princesa mientras se lo explicaba

2 horas despues

-entendiste-dijo princesa

-si entendido-dijo alexander con una sonrisa de medio lado

ya eran las 18:00 (las 6 de la tarde)y bombon estava aun en el salon

donde ella entrenaba

-bombon tu despues cierras-dijo una chica peli blanca

-bueno bell-dijo bombon

bell se va y eran las 9 de la noche y rompen la pared de el salon y salia humo y una sombra de tres chicos se notaba

-quien es-dijo bombon tratando de ver entre el humo

-como no saver somos los rowdy ruff boys-dijo butch

-haa! que asen aqui?-dijo bombon

-tu que crees-dijo boomer

y pasa brick corriendo a ver que pasa

-brick?pero si tu esas hay pero estas aya-dijo bombon confundida

-ellos son impostores-dijo brick

princesa estaba escondida apaga a los robot de boomer y butch y el que hacia a brick era alexander

conTINuara...


	6. Chapter 6

jajaja-se reia princesa-bravo bombon

-princesa que haces?-dijo bombon

-has caido en la trampa-dijo bombon-mientras agarra a brick y se lo lleva

-brick!-dijo bombon gritando

en la casa de las chicas

burbuja y bellota llegaron riendose subieron a la habitacion de bombon y habia una nota

que decia:

de bombon:

hermanas ya se que soy la menor y ustedes me retarian pero voy a salvar a brick

si no llego no se preocupen estare bien :) y por eso escribi esta cancion

AL FINAL, COMO A TODO EL QUE QUIERE VOLAR, SOLO PUDE DEJARTE ESCAPAR... SIN SABER EN VERDAD LOS MOTIVOS... PERO PUDE SEGUIR Y AGUANTAR LA TRISTEZA DE VERTE PARTIR, INTENTANDO OLVIDAR LO QUE UN DIA SENTI... ME CANSE DE LLORAR... PERO PUDE ENTERRAR EL PASADO... Y TUVE EL VALOR DE SEGUIR... AL FINAL... HE DEJADO, TODO ATRAS... YA NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI...

las quiero.

en la macion de princesa

hola brick dormiste bien-dijo princesa con un vestido de novia

y brick estaba elegante con su traje de novio

-alfin que seremos una pareja viviremos junto-dijo princesa emocionada

-que?!yo no te amo!-dijo brick-yo amo a bombon

bombon estaba entre las orillas de la mansion para que no la vieran

amo a bombon! se escucho el eco de brick

-el me ama?-dijo bombon

fue corriendo hacia adentro de la mansion y grito:

**brick!**

bombon le da un beso en la boca a brick y entra los (a) 2 chicos(a)

-brick!-dise los 2 chicos

-bombon!-dicen las chicas

las chicas empiesan a pelear con princesa y su hermano alexander

2 minutos despues

ganaron las chicas

-lo sentimos pero no se podran ver mas-dijo burbuja y boomer

-si son unos traidores-dijo butch y bellota

en la casa de los chico

-brick eres un traidor-dijo butch pegandole a brick

-pero para que me pegas-dijo brick con una lagrima

brick salio corriendo hacia la plaza

en la casa de las chicas

-bombon!-grito la pelinagra-acuerdate de esa promesa

-lo siento-dijo bombon llorando

bombon sale corriendo hacia la plaza

-brick eres tu?-dijo bombon en un suspiro

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

-bombon-dijo brick se fue corriendo y la abrazo al alcanzarla-te amo

-yo igual-dijo bombon

en la casa de las chicas

tin ton tocan el timbre

bellota iba abrir

-se que tu tienes a mi hermano-dijo butch tirandose encima de ella

-a tu hermano ?-dijo bellota tirandolo al lado

butch:si

bellota:lo voy haber si no esta me debes un helado gigante

butch:esta bien

en el cuarto de bombon habia un mensaje en el escritorio

decia lo siguiente:

ya se que ustedes me quieren pero el amor es mas fuerte si no

los quieren juntos no estaremos en tu mundo ya no estaremos aquí

siempre las amare.

Bombon.

pd. dile a mis hermanos que los quiero. Brick

-no estan-dijo bellota con un grito

-que-dijo burbuja

-no estan- dijo bellota

-no mi hermano-dijo butch

15 minutos despues

habian 2 manos tomadas con dos pelirrojos llenos de sangre y una pistola en el suelo

fin..

no se me ocurria otra cosa espero que les guste

pd mi lapto no esta se me echo a perder y ahora ocupo el maldito y lento computador


End file.
